Sylux
Sylux is a powerful Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Very little is known about Sylux, other than that he harbors a strong hatred for the Galactic Federation, and Samus Aran by association. Sylux appeared in the Special Endings of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime: Federation Force, both of which are rumored to set him up as an antagonist in Metroid Prime 4. Biography Very little is known about this character or why Sylux hates the Galactic Federation and Samus Aran. Sylux views fellow Bounty Hunter, Samus Aran, as an enemy by association for working with the Federation. Looking at the overall humanoid shape, and the humanoid hand holding the Shock Coil (Sylux's weapon of choice), it is possible, and sometimes assumed, that Sylux could be human. This theory is also backed partially by the use of stolen Federation gear and armor, which seem to be human in shape, however, Sylux's species in the cinematic intro of Metroid Prime: Hunters is labeled as "unknown." Sylux is seen fighting Federation soldiers in a location called "Cylosis". Sylux in the Federation Force ending has humanoid-looking hands as well. Sylux's ship is the Delano 7, a blue X-shaped ship with aerofoils similar to the Lockjaw form. Along with Samus's Gunship, Rundas' Phrygisian-class gunship, and Ghor's armorsuit/gunship combination, the Delano 7 is one of the few hunter ships to appear in the games themselves, although Weavel's spaceship makes a small appearance in a docking bay during the cutscene for landing on the Oubliette, and Kanden's ship is detected by Samus' near the Celestial Archives. Appearances ''Metroid Prime Hunters Samus first encounters Sylux on the Vesper Defense Outpost. They do battle, with Sylux using the ''Delano 7 to attack Samus during the battle. After this, Samus randomly encounters him while searching for the remaining Octoliths in the Alimbic Cluster. Once Samus opens the way to the Oubliette, Sylux quickly enters the interdimensional prison, believing the Ultimate Power sought by him, Samus and five other Bounty Hunters to be there. Sylux reaches the center of the Oubliette and discovers the Seal Sphere. He, along with the other five Hunters begin eagerly firing at it, believing it contains the Ultimate Power. Instead, to their horror, Gorea emerges. It attacks the Hunters, assimilating their weapons and leaving them to evacuate the Oubliette in shame, while Samus stays behind to destroy the creature. Sylux is last seen escaping the Oubliette, shortly before its destruction. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption In the Special Ending of ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus departs for space in her Gunship. She is unknowingly followed by a mysterious spacecraft, piloted by Sylux. ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force During M17: Infestation, the Federation Force is ordered to destroy a Metroid-breeding facility on Talvania. General Alex Miles asks each Marine in the Force to retrieve a Metroid Egg for study. If this objective is complete, a cutscene after the credits shows Sylux breaking into a "Federated Force research station". He uses a device on his arm to hack the stasis tube containing a Metroid Egg, causing it to hatch. The camera then zooms out to show the individual has a shoulder spike resembling that of Sylux. Logan Foster, a contract environment artist for the game, confirmed it was Sylux in the ending. Metroid Prime 4 For years after the release of ''Corruption, it was speculated that the pilot of the ship was Sylux due to the ship's resemblance to the Delano 7. At E3 2015, the producer of the Metroid Prime series, Kensuke Tanabe, confirmed that the pilot was in fact Sylux. He referred to Sylux using male pronouns and expressed his desire to create a game revolving around Samus and Sylux.Metroid Prime 3 Corruption 100% Secret Ending This potential game would be released after Metroid Prime: Federation Force, which is meant to flesh out the role of the Galactic Federation in the series. At E3 2017, Metroid Prime 4 was announced, but whether Sylux will in fact have a role in it is currently unknown. Gameplay Like all other Hunters in the game, Sylux is capable of defeating Samus and taking one of her Octoliths. In order to complete the game, Samus needs all of the Octoliths, and thus must fight her thief again in order to gain it back. Sylux's weapon is known as the Shock Coil. The Shock Coil was a prototype weapon under development by the Galactic Federation. It is an illegal combat technology: It fires a continuous beam of concentrated neutrinos at its target. It was eventually stolen by Sylux, along with a prototype suit, Lockjaw, and the Delano 7. The Delano 7 is encountered twice in the game, and it is the only Hunter ship other than Samus' seen (in detail) in the game. Interestingly, despite hating the Galactic Federation, Sylux currently only uses equipment that was designed and made by them. Sylux has an alternate form known as the Lockjaw. In this form, Sylux becomes a ball of green energy the size of Samus's Morph Ball form, surrounded by two entwined, metal bars that look like a deformed version of the Delano 7 with energy threads connecting them together. Sylux can deal a large amount of damage in this form and is quite agile. While in this form, Sylux can place three Electric Bombs and connect two of them, which creates a tripwire, unless there are obstructions or they are set too far apart. Once the third is placed, they all blow up regardless of how far away they are. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Sylux has also appeared as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is the only one of the hunters' trophies that is referred to with gender-neutral pronouns. Trophy "A skilled marksman and bounty hunter experienced in espionage skills such as scouting and tracking. While much of its background remains a mystery, it is clear that it hates Samus and the Federation. Sylux uses the Shock Coil, an experimental Federation-made weapon that continually drains energy from enemies and refills its own." Nintendo DS Metroid Prime Hunters Sticker *'Sylux' Metroid Prime Hunters - Indirect Attack +12 (All) Official data ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual troopers on what may be Cylosis.]] "Sylux is a resourceful tracker, and a deadly sharpshooter who harbors an intense hatred for the Galactic Federation and for Samus Aran for assisting the Galactic Federation in the past" ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 "Sylux's background is unknown, but the hunter's motives are clear - to crush the Galactic Federation. Using technology suspiciously similar to a stolen Federation prototype, Sylux can deploy blades that travel along beams of energy while the hunter is in ball form." [https://web.archive.org/web/20070815193446/http://gonintendo.com:80/?p=640 Nintendo Power Metroid Prime Hunters scans transcribed] Logbook entry Metroid.com "Little is known about the mysterious bounty hunter known as Sylux, other than the fact that Sylux harbors an intense hatred for the galactic federation and the bounty hunter who has helped the Federation time and time again... Samus Aran." Trivia quiz "In arenas with veiled doorways or narrow main passages, Sylux's Alt-Form Bombs are great traps. In Capture mode, Sylux can pursue hunters who have stolen his Octolith and sap their energy." Music Like all other Bounty Hunters, Sylux has his own music theme heard when Samus battles him in Adventure Mode. Trivia *The Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide incorrectly states that Sylux turns invisible when equipped with the Imperialist. This exact same sentence is used on Trace's page. In-game, Trace is the only one who can turn invisible. *Sylux's Lockjaw form is designed very similarly to Samus's own Morph Ball, being able to release three bombs at a time and having a similar green orb of energy at its center. These similarities may suggest that the Galactic Federation has begun to construct prototypes of Samus's gear, which is further progressed with the downloadable data in Metroid Fusion. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Delano 7 appearance.) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Appears as a trophy and sticker) *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (Ending appearance) Gallery Mph wpsylux 1600.jpg Sylux wp 1280.jpg 20060330134020691.jpg MPH Hunters.jpg All hunters.jpg DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg PortraitSylux.jpg Mph cover updated.jpg 20060330134020309.jpg Sylux sticker.png Sylux HUD.jpeg|Sylux's HUD Sylux wireframe.jpg Sylux model.jpg Sylux pose 1.jpg Sylux pose 2.jpg Sylux pose 3.jpg IMG_20160703_000615.JPG|The Delano 7 attacking Samus. File:Logan Foster confirming Sylux.png|Logan Foster ArtStation post confirming Sylux's presence in Federation Force. File:Sylux_Intro.gif|Sylux's intro from Metroid Prime Hunters References es:Sylux pt:Sylux ru:Силукс de:Sylux Category:Characters Category:Sylux Category:Bosses Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Oubliette Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Extras Category:Alive